Messin' With Blaze
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Midna and Cinder wanted to record a cat video to put online, and decided to record their friend, Blaze the cat. Read as these two torture their friend and catch her using her cat-like behavior on tape. One-shot


**Hello everyone! I'm Warriorcatgirl375, or you can call me Warrior Kitty for short. Now, this is not my first ever fan fic, I have a lot already, but this is my first fic on a different archive. The rest of my stories are about the game, Super Smash Bros (My favorite game ever). **

**Now, how my stories on this archive will go, I'll just take all my favorite and well known video game characters and write funny, torturous stories about them. Yep, that's my style. Why am I still talking? Enjoy this fic! **

Messin' With Blaze 

"C'mon. Where is it?" Midna muttered. She was rummaging through a box in the storage room of Gamer Mansion, where most of the well known video game characters live. The twilight imp threw many things out of a cardboard box, looking for something and getting quite annoyed with it.

Then, the door to the storage room opened and a black dragon, by the name of Cinder from the Spyro the Dragon series, walked in. As she did so, Midna had thrown a pair of metal binoculars out of the box and hit the dragon right in the face.

Cinder yelped in surprise and stumbled back. Rubbing her face, she glared at the imp with her green eyes. "What the hell are you doing?!" She demanded.

Midna got out of the box and stood up straight. She turned to face the dragon and replied. "Looking for the video camera."

"Why?" Cinder asked, tilting her head.

"Well, you know how popular cat videos are on the internet?" Midna continued, looking through the box again.

"Um, yeah. What about 'em?"

"Well, I thought of a genius idea. What I'm gonna do is mess around with Blaze, exposing her cat side, then record it and post it online. Now if only I could just find the damn camera..."

Cinder turned around and spotted the video camera on a shelf behind them. She picked it up and faced Midna with a deadpan expression.

"You mean this camera that was on the shelf?" She asked. Midna scowled at her and snatched it from her.

"I knew that." She mumbled. She then picked up a random box full of cat stuff and began to walk out of the storage room. "C'mon Cinder, we have a video to put together."

"Who said I was helping you?" Cinder said.

"I'll give you Link's diary to read."

"I'm in!"

And together, the imp and the dragon bounded out and into the rest of the mansion. This can't end well...

**(Page Break) **

Cinder held the camera in her hand and looked it over. "How do I get this thing on again?" She asked.

"You press the red button to start recording." Midna replied, searching the room. She looked over the large living room and soon spotted the person she was looking for. Blaze the cat sat in a chair at the far side of the room, reading the book _Catching Fire. _

"Target spotted." Midna smirked. "Do you have the camera recording?"

Cinder nodded, holding up the device. "It's recording. So what are you planning to do first?"

"This." Midna responded and held up a large ball of bright red yarn. "Now our best cat video ever, begins." She then threw the yarn ball in the room toward the lavender colored cat and she and Cinder waited with the camera focused on her.

Ball bounced a couple times and then rolled and finally stopped by Blaze's feet. She looked down at the yarn in confusion. _Where'd this come from? _She asked herself, looking around. She then shrugged and proceeded to read. But, she glanced down at the ball of yarn again.

It's bright color and all the string was pulling at her for some reason that she did not know. _It looks so...fun...and tempting... _She said to herself while trying repress the urge to play with the ball. But, of course, these attempts were futile.

No more than fifteen seconds later, Midna and Cinder were both snickering as they watched Blaze roll on the ground, tossing the yarn ball in the air like and a playful cat, purring with amusement.

"This is gold!" Conde whispered. "We never see this side of Blaze, and now that we are, it's priceless!"

"Oh. But this is only the beginning." Midna said with a devious smile. And right she was. This was only the beginning.

**(Page Break) **

About twenty minutes later, Blaze had come to the realization of what she was doing and stopped messing around with the yarn ball. Now, she was sitting down again, resuming her reading. Near by, Midna carefully observed her position.

"In her current sitting position, her tail is curled to her right on the ground so if we calculate the exact position then..." Midna took out a piece of paper and sketched out her plan and then smiled in satisfaction. "Got it!"

"Okay, I got Link." Cinder said and walked up with said hylian following her, wearing a blindfold.

"Midna, what are you doing this time and why does it involve me with a blindfold?" Link asked in annoyance.

"Shut up and go with what I'm doing." Midna responded. "Now, step right here." She moved Link to the exact spot she wanted. "Okay, now walk forward."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Link sighed and began to walk forward into the living room. "I don't see why you're having me do-" He stopped when he felt something soft under his foot as he stepped down on it and caused Blaze to let out a squeal of pain.

"Maria damn it! YOU STEPPED ON MY TAIL!" The cat snapped in rage. Freaking out, Link took off the blindfold and began to back away from her.

"I'm sorry! It was an accid-" Before he could finish his sentence, Blaze pounced on him and began to beat the shit out of him. As Link's cries of pain were heard, Midna and Cinder were busy laughing their hearts out.

**(Page Break) **

Cinder waited quietly by the front door of the mansion. After having Mario and Pikachu seeing what Blaze had done to Link, they carried him over to the infirmary and Blaze (with a bandage on her tail) returned to her reading. Now, Cinder was waiting for Midna to return for their next act.

After a couple minutes, the front door opened and Midna came in, riding on Amaterasu's back.

"What took you so long?" Cinder asked.

"While I tried to get her, Ammy stole Sonic's chilly dog and Sonic and I had to chase her around the block." The imp explained. "Now, you got the camera set on the shelf?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Let's start this."

"What am I doing again?" Amaterasu asked the two of them.

"Just go in that room and let your instincts take over." Midna answered and led the white wolf into the living room. Once she was in, Midna quickly closed the door and locked it. "Now, we wait."

Her and Cinder waited outside of the living room. It was quiet for a couple minutes until the sound of barking erupted and a frighten yelp were heard. Then, the sound of running started and sounded as if they were running around the room. This kept up until a loud crash was heard and the sounds went outside.

Midna and Cinder walked over to the front door and peaked outside to see Blaze clinging to a branch up in a tree, her eyes wide in fear. At the bottom of the tree, Amaterasu was barking up at her excitedly. Both the dragon and the imp snickered at the scene.

"Hey Blaze! Whatcha doing up there?" Cinder called.

Blaze shot a glare at both of them. "Shut up and call the fucking fire department!"

**(Page Break) **

Blaze sat back in the living room, trying to read her book. The past three events was starting to put her in a bad mood, and she didn't even know who or what were causing them. As she tried to read, Midna suddenly popped up behind her and blew an air horn. The loud noise caused Blaze to jump up in surprise.

Midna snorted in amusement as she looked up at the lavender cat, who was clinging to the chandelier, her fur puffed out.

**(Page Break) **

Cinder and Midna both stood and could barely hold in their laughter. In front of them, Blaze was rubbing her head against a plastic bag that had some kind of dried up plant in it. Her eyes were huge and a loud purr sounded from her.

"Catnip. Get's 'em everytime!" Cinder snickered.

**(Page Break) **

Blaze sat in the living room, now annoyed. All she wanted to do was to read her book, but it seemed that at every minute, something would happen that would cause her to do something humiliating and degrading. Or in other words, trigger her cat instincts, which she did NOT like doing.

She resumed to her reading, trying to clear her head, until Midna and Cinder poked their heads from behind a hall corner. They smirked and Cinder held up the camera as Midna held up a laser pointed. She then pressed the button and pointed it on the ground in front of the lavender cat.

Immediately, it caught Blaze's attention and she looked down at the little red dot, her instincts kicking in again. The dot moved from side to side fast and Blaze whipped her head back and forth, watching it. Finally, she could no longer resist and she lunged forward and tried to catch the dot.

But, it had moved to a different spot. Eyes narrowing, Blaze tried to swipe at it again, only to have it move once more. Now, Blaze was running around in a large circle, chasing after the red dot.

Midna and Cinde snickered and then the imp pointed the dot on the wall, causing Blaze to run toward and smack right into the wall. She stumbled back and fell over on the ground, knocked out.

"Okay, I think that outta do it." Midna said and she and Cinde walked away with the camera.

**(Page Break) **

Both Midna and Cinder sat at a computer, laughing their heads off. They were watching their uploaded video of Blaze releasing her inner cat, which now had more than a hundred million views.

"This video was a hit!" Cinder said.

"I knew it would be!" Midna said proudly. Near by, Blaze sat with her head in her hands.

"I hate you both." She muttered.

**THE END! **

**Yep. It's finally done! Well, here's my little story. I will have more in the future, but they will not be coming right away for I am currently working on another story. But I hope you enjoyed this one and found it funny! Please leave a review! ****Thank you for reading! See ya! **

**Warrior Kitty, out!**


End file.
